The Imprint Series Companion
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: Hello! Let's get something straight. THIS IS NOT A STORY! This is a guide to the characters! You will see through my eyes what the characters are like. If you haven't read my works yet, this'll help...
1. Erin: With Special Bonus Scene!

**_AN: Hello! It's your beloved author, mrsnessieblack! This author's note is pretty dang important, SO STOP SKIPPING TO THE CHAPTER AND READ THE DANG NOTE!_**

**_This whole thing is NOT a fanfiction. This is simply my input on the characters, not theirs. I will give you guys a whole different set of eyes towards the characters of the Imprint Series, and, if you guys review them, extra bonus scenes that never made the cut. Jeez, this sounds like the bonus features on a DVD..._**

**_So, to summarize, I will allow you guys to see the characters through my eyes. THIS IS AN HONOR, PEOPLE._**

Erin

**Height**: 5'4"

**Skin Color**: VERY light tan

**Eye Color**: Turquoise (or blue-green)

**Hair Color**: Orange-red

**Favorite Color**: Tan

**Wolf/Mate**: Seth

**Offspring**: Harry

**Abilities**: The ability to steal powers and manipulate them to make her more powerful

**Quote**: "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

**Author's Note**:

Ah, Erin. She's in every way just a teenager. In Calling, she was eighteen. In Fierce, she's still eighteen. Hmm... I wonder what age she is in Renewal?

Basically, she is very well in control of herself and she loves to hang out with Renesmee, her adopted twin sister. Funny, their hair and eye colors don't match at all... Sometimes, she'll seclude herself in a corner, or, if there are no houses nearby, a tree, when she gets agitated. Around that time Seth will wait patiently until she chooses to come back to him. She never fights with Seth, though...

Harry, her son, acts more like her brother, which can take a toll on her motherly relationship with him. Seth takes it seriously, though...

**Bonus Chapter**:

"Hey Seth."

...

"Hey Seth."

...

"HEY SETH!"

"WHAT?"

Seth sat up suddenly, knocking heads with me as I sat on his legs. Okay, remind me not to do that anymore.

"Erin? God, what time is it?"

"I'm not sure. The power went out in the middle of the night I guess, but look, it's snowing!"

I pointed at the window. Seth squinted, still not adjusted to the dark. He made a "huh" sound and went back to sleep. Then Jacob charged in.

"Seth! You're not sleeping when it's pure white out there, are you?"

"I told him it was snowing, but he doesn't seem to care," I said plainly. Seth mumbled a little bit and began to snore. I frowned at him. Jake sighed.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll have to cream Erin in a snowball fight. Nessie and I will have to gang up on her..." Jacob trailed off, grinning. Seth woke up faster for _that_ than when I was waking him up earlier.

"Snowball fight?" he asked, eager like a little kid.

"Hey..." I whined, not pleased with the fact that he woke up for the fight rather than the threat of two super-humans ganging up on me with balls of frozen water.

"Hey, I'm all for protecting you too, babe..."

"Uh, huh. How about we make it Imprint vs Imprint?" I offered, looking at Jacob. "I'm with Jake, Nessie's with Seth. And you boys can't throw off the game because we're your Imprints!"

Jacob and Seth laughed.

"Like we would risk our humility to lose to two _girls_!" Jacob scoffed.

Right...

**_AN: And that was the end of the chapter. :) Sorry you can't see the outcome. I'd meant for the story Calling to be adventureless, but the thought of the Volturi planning to enslave all of vampirekind was too good to pass up. :D So... You'll have to use your imaginations for the outcome! Make sure Erin and Nessie cream the guys, okay?_**

**_Smooches!_**


	2. Harry

Harry

**Height**: 5'9"

**Skin Color**: Copper

**Eye Color**: Turquoise (or blue-green)

**Hair Color**: Black

**Favorite Color**: Red

**Wolf/Mate**: None... Yet...

**Offspring**: None

**Abilities**: The ability to speak to anybody, dead or alive

**Quote**: "What do we do now?"

**Author's Note**:

Harry's adorable. He can use his powers to help anybody. He's a really great kid, honestly. I'm pretty sure he'll get along great with a lot of people, because he has an amazing personality. One that all the girls pine for. He's intelligent, too. You can't really pull a prank on him without him noticing (Sorry, Emmett!).

In his downtime, he likes hanging out by the stream alongside the Cullens' mansion, goofing off with Emmett, and playing video games with Jasper (who kicks his butt).

It's a matter of time before he, too, will join the other wolves in the line of the Imprint Series...


	3. Marigold

Marigold

**Full Name**: Marigold Juniper Perrins Call

**Height**: 4'11"

**Skin Color**: Copper

**Eye Color**: Black

**Hair Color**: Black (But it's dyed platinum blond in Fierce)

**Favorite Color**: White

**Wolf/Mate**: Embry

**Offspring**: Twins: Noel and Caleb

**Abilities**: Telekinesis

**Quote**: "I'm risking my life to amuse somebody personally."

**Author's Note**:

Marigold is pretty much a smart-ass-meets-popular-girl type of girl. She's not afraid to jump in and cause a bit of confusion. Her power, telekinesis, comes in great handy every once in a while. She loves to pamper herself, which makes her a great friend of Alice's. Her best friend, Mai, is also an Imprint, and has the ability to see the future, uncensored, unlike Alice.

Marigold was born to lead her tribe aganst the vampirin. The vampirin are pretty much the lost, evil souls of dead evil vampires, come back from the dead to feast on the innocent and pure souls on living soil, because they have no pure souls themselves.

Marigold is pregnant (_See Renewal_) with twins, a boy and a girl. The girl's name is Noel, and the boy's name is Caleb. Noel will be born to influence the will of herself and those around her. Caleb will not have a power until later in the Series.

Marigold is also a bit of a hot head, so watch what you say around her.


	4. Kris

Kris

**Full Name**: Kristen Forest McCarty

**Height**: 5'2"

**Skin Color**: Caucasian

**Eye Color**: Dark Brown

**Hair Color**: Black

**Favorite Color**: Grey

**Wolf/Mate**: Brady

**Offspring**: None

**Abilities**: Duplication

**Quote**: "CIVILIZATION! HALLELUJAH!"

**Author's Note**:

Kris is the kind of girl who'll kick your butt if you mess with her. She's had a traumatic past and feels the need to defend self above all others. She has a special vendetta towards muggers and rapists, because of her father's previous crimes and her mother's death. On the outside, she shows no emotion. But inside, she knows that when she can't hold it in much longer, she has to leave. She trained herself not to show weakness, not even to Brady, who she knows would be there for her and would never hurt her.

When Kris duplicates herself, it is only during life-threatening incidents. This has happened three times; once, when her outlawed father tried killing her, another time when she saved Brady from her father's gun, and the third time was when Jasper "attacked" her to see what would happen. Her twin, whom Kris dubbed "Cam," has to wait for Kris or herself to die in order for Kris to be whole again.

Kris has an older sister who, unfortunately, is murdered by Kris' vengeful ex-boyfriend. Kris would literally die for her sister, which Cam willingly sacrificed herself to do so instead of Kris. Kris helped name Marigold's daughter because of her sister. Noel's middle name is Clara, after Kris' older sister.

Kris is also the great-niece to Emmett, and this piece of news nearly drove Emmett bananas to get close to her without scaring her.


End file.
